hirunakanoryuuseifandomcom-20200223-history
Day.2
day.2 is the second chapter of Hirunaka no Ryuusei. Short Summary Suzume introduces herself to her new class and is seated next to a boy named Mamura. Later, she misses a chance to give her classmate a band-aid due to hesitation of being labelled as weird for eavesdropping, and thus possibly passes up the opportunity of making friends. Soon after, during class, she realizes she doesn't have a textbook, so Mamura shifts his so she could read off of it. However, when it comes time to turn the page, both of them try to, and Mamura hurriedly gives her the textbook, saying he doesn't need it. Some time later, during eating lunch alone on the roof, Suzume's homeroom teacher Shishio appears and talks to her, saying not to overcomplicate things when attempting to make friends. When it comes time to go home, Suzume visits her shoe locker, where she bumps into Mamura again. He tries to leave, so she grabs onto his hand, and he blushes, making her realize he is very shy around girls. He threatens to kill her if she tells anyone, but instead, Suzume asks him to be her friend. Long Summary Suzume thinks about the differences between her hometown and the city of Tokyo, such as how there’s delicious food anywhere she eats, there’s always cellphone reception, the people in the city have a westernized clothing fashion. She also thinks how the big city was smaller than people thought, seeing as her homeroom teacher was her uncle’s friend. After going to school, Suzume introduces herself to her class with a gloomy “nice to meet you." Suzume then later asks her homeroom teacher Shishio why he wore such weird clothing the other day. He replies saying that he’s a 24-year-old teacher, so he could wear whatever he wished. He also said he is neither a suspicious person nor her uncle’s lover when Suzume comments about it offhandedly. He also warns her that if she tried to skip classes, like how she did at her previous school, he wouldn’t let her off so easily. Calling him "Sensei" is necessary, too. Her teacher then tells her to sit next to Mamura, a boy who was completely immersed in his music, in the back seat by the window. Later that day, she looks at Shishio and notices how he’s popular with the girls in his class, as they approach him constantly. Suzume thinks it is probably just because he was younger than other teachers in the school. While Suzume visits the restroom, she overhears a girl asking her friends for a band-aid. Suzume has one with her; however, she doesn't want them to think that she was eavesdropping or acting out of place, so she hesitated. They soon got a band-aid themselves, and Suzume feels disappointed with herself for being too slow. She then starts practicing reaching her hand out faster to give any, so that she wouldn’t miss out on another opportunity to give someone a band-aid. During class later on, Suzume realizes she doesn't have a textbook. The boy sitting next to her, Mamura, pushes his textbook towards her desk in an attempt to share it with her. Suzume tries to express her gratitude by saying thanks, but Mamura shows no interest and instead ignores her, which in turn makes her angry. The teacher asks the students to flip the page and go to the next one, but both Mamura and Suzume reach out to turn the page and their hands accidentally touch. Mamura pushes the book onto Suzume’s desk and tells her he doesn't need it anymore immediately afterward. Suzume then feels like she was treated like an untouchable person or even bacteria by him. Suzume who sulking and eating lunch alone, is later found on the rooftop, by her homeroom teacher. He asks her how she got on the roof when it was prohibited for students to enter. She replies that she climbed out the window. She also tells him he could eat her lunch if he wanted, but he makes a joke that it would be an indirect kiss with a high school teenage girl. He eats it anyway, although he tells Suzume not to over-complicate things on the aspect of making friends. He tells her that everyone is the same age and interacts with each other normally, and that she shouldn’t worry too much about it and simply act normally. He tells her that if it doesn’t work out, then he was available to eat lunch with her whenever she needed to. He says all this while simultaneously smoking, which Suzume is surprised about, and then goes back into the building. Suzume visits her locker before she leaves school that afternoon and once again bumps into Mamura, since he was checking his locker as well. She feels awkward and thinks of leaving as fast as she can, but she doesn’t want run away because of something so simple. She instead turns towards him and thanks him for lending the textbook. Mamura turns away and starts to leave, but Suzume catches his hand and tells him that she more to say. Mamura blushes heavily upon contact with her hand and lashes out at her by asking her what she was doing. Suzume feels amused when she realizes that he gets shy when he is around girls, which was the reason why he didn’t talk to her the entire day, and starts to play around with Mamura by poking him. Soon Mamura threatens Suzume that if she were to tell anyone about his secret, he would kill her. Suzume says it’s okay and instead asks him to be friends with her. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1